<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[美丽喵]Just Another Day by illumi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239296">[美丽喵]Just Another Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/illumi/pseuds/illumi'>illumi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nocturnes of The Forgotten Knight [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Canon, The Dragonsong War (Final Fantasy XIV), Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:02:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/illumi/pseuds/illumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“如果你不能像个军人一样服从指挥，你只有一个选择，成为苍天的龙骑士。我会成为神殿骑士团总长，从此你只听我一个人的命令。”<br/>像冰酒一样又纯又欲的一段往事。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aymeric de Borel/Estinien Wyrmblood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nocturnes of The Forgotten Knight [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[美丽喵]Just Another Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>最近发现一种新的冰酒很好喝，于是就有了这个故事。冰酒不仅适合冬天，适合北方的伊修加德，更适合嗜甜的总长大人。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>人头散尽，艾默里克终于能够回到一个人的场合。</p>
<p>神殿骑士团总长，这是他目前所能迈出的一大步。刚刚结束的庆祝酒会上，人们的祝贺真假参半，但无论应对什么脸色和言语，对他而言都驾轻就熟。</p>
<p>即便不喜欢，人也不必为自己擅长的事情而羞耻，反倒应该大加利用。所以他可以婉转优雅地接下所有觥筹交错——如果不是看到了那个人的话。</p>
<p>艾默里克只是一边与人微笑畅谈，一边用余光远远瞥见了那个人。</p>
<p>那个人的银白色长发披在肩头，令人意外的没有着他那一身乌黑的鳞甲——这几乎是所有人对苍天龙骑的唯一印象。他只是穿了身普通的衣装，半长的衬衣搭配皮质的装饰胸甲，最外面是深蓝色的外套，勉强能抵御日落后的寒气，但远够不上这个华美热烈惺惺作态的场合。在艾默里克瞥见他的时候，他甚至正在微微颔首，接过了侍者端到眼前的香槟酒杯。</p>
<p>来不及整理任何因此而涌起的思绪，艾默里克就再度被簇拥着他的人群包裹回其中，等终于脱身片刻他的目光扫过整个酒会大厅，已经见不到龙骑士的身影。</p>
<p>作为苍天龙骑，埃斯蒂尼安自然会收到请柬。他将会成为骑士团总长手下最为重要的一支单兵力量，为他处理最为棘手甚至险恶的难题。只是艾默里克并未想到，埃斯蒂尼安真的会来。</p>
<p>如果去掉那些军事场合的偶然照面，他们已经很久没有像从前——像朋友一样，见面、交谈，或相处。</p>
<p>是的，我们曾经朝夕相处。我们浴血，挥剑弄枪，我们屠龙，守护伊修加德。然后我们不再有交集。结束了集中训练和草草就被推上战场的新兵时光，我们走上了各自的路。没有机会回望，甚至没有时间喘息，就连活到今天的性命都是来之不易，除此之外的大约就都是奢望了吧。</p>
<p>仿佛在咀嚼这些有些苦味的过往，回到家走进自己房间的艾默里克把外套随手丢在椅背上，不自觉的给自己倒了一杯葡萄酒，又执了一支烛台推开了阳台的窄门。</p>
<p>那不是面对后院花园的宽大露台，而是房间一隅的一个小阳台，阳台外面并不开阔，只有通往后花园的一条甬道，平时几乎没有人会经过那里。</p>
<p>借着烛火，艾默里克看到那里有一个人影，熟悉的轮廓靠墙坐在阳台的角落里。</p>
<p>是埃斯蒂尼安。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>两杯酒下肚就足以让他头晕目眩，而除了把送到眼前的流淌着金光的辛辣液体饮下，埃斯蒂尼安不知道自己还能做什么。在权贵云集的酒会这样的场合，他甚至无暇顾及自己有多格格不入，好在或许自己已经是恶名在外，除了面无表情给每位来宾端酒的侍者，没有人敢来和他搭话。</p>
<p>他只是想来看一眼。看一眼艾默里克，然后就离开。但他总是被人群遮挡着，他只好等。每个人都为新当选的神殿骑士团总长而来，除了巴结新贵，也为一睹艾默里克的风姿。</p>
<p>那自己来又是为什么呢？他已经让自己不花时间，或者干脆没有时间去想这件事、这个人、这个人和自己，但他还是梳洗并挑选了为数不多的便装，拿着请柬走进了这里。</p>
<p>埃斯蒂尼安像往日隔着某个阳台窗门的玻璃那样远远的望着，想或许艾默里克并没有看见自己，但既然自己已经看到他了，那就走吧。他还有个地方要去。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>艾默里克看得出来，他醉了。</p>
<p>埃斯蒂尼安的嘴角挂着笑，笑出了白的牙齿，他仰起头看着艾默里克，哧哧的笑着，像是有开心事一般。</p>
<p>“你怎么在这里？”艾默里克蹲下身子，把烛台放在他们脚边的地上。</p>
<p>“这是哪儿？”</p>
<p>“这是我的阳台。”</p>
<p>“你的阳台？”龙骑士左右看了看，又咧嘴对艾默里克笑，“对了，我知道。我有时候会来。”</p>
<p>“有时候？”他被黑头发的骑士追问。</p>
<p>“嗯，我来看看。”于是他点点头。</p>
<p>“看什么？”</p>
<p>“看你啊。”他拍了拍身旁的地面，但艾默里克似乎并未领会他的邀请意图，只是看着他，啜了一口酒，似乎在等他说下去。</p>
<p>于是他接着说：“有时候我能看到你。有时候不能。我就在这坐一会儿。你看，就是这里。”</p>
<p>他伸手指了指艾默里克背后的狭窄窗门。</p>
<p>“你为什么不进来？”面前的男子并未顺着他的指示回头去看，而是继续发问。</p>
<p>埃斯蒂尼安有一点点烦躁。这人怎么还是老样子，话这么密，还十万个为什么。</p>
<p>他摇了摇头：“那不就显得我对你有意思么。”</p>
<p>艾默里克看着他的眼睛。</p>
<p>自己有多久没有看到埃斯蒂尼安的眼睛了呢？那对遮挡在银白色发帘和头盔面罩后面的眼睛。曾经，他们在日夜相伴的集训时光中偶尔对上视线，两人的目光时而互相追逐寻找，时而闪烁躲避，这些小细节所透露出的信息足以让艾默里克明白确信自己和对方的心意。</p>
<p>他们相互吸引，甚至爱慕。</p>
<p>但他们都选择了更为安全的逃避法，以保存所谓朋友的身份。这份自相矛盾又日益焦灼的渴望在他们各自探索前路的过程中有所缓和，只是此时此刻，所有努力忍耐都在一朵跳跃的烛花中化作了徒劳。</p>
<p>“那你对我有意思吗？”艾默里克说。</p>
<p>他想听到回答，他偏要明知故问。</p>
<p>埃斯蒂尼安呆呆地看着他，看了好久，复而低下头，用几乎听不清的声音说：“我这个人不会说谎……所以，我不能回答你的问题。”</p>
<p>艾默里克忍不住笑了出来。</p>
<p>他站起身，整了整衣襟，干掉了杯子里的残酒。走进房间之前，他回头说道：“进不进来随你。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>门留在那里，敞开着。</p>
<p>艾默里克突如其来的起身离开让埃斯蒂尼安瞠目结舌。血液里的酒精似乎让脑子变得不太好用，而且自己原本也猜不透这个黑发精灵的诸多心思。但就算自己再迟钝，他也能感觉到艾默里克对自己的用心，而这也正是他今天会出现在酒会，以及再次回到这个阳台的原因。</p>
<p>曾经，一次龙眷的集结突袭让还是枪兵和剑士的他们因人手不足而硬着头皮迎敌。见到龙族就红了眼的埃斯蒂尼安独自一人突前，完全置身后渐渐陷入包围的队友于不顾。等他想起艾默里克也在后面，退回来才发现，只有他和三两个人奋力杀出重围侥幸逃生，队长和诸多新兵都已变成了冰冷残破的尸体。</p>
<p>回去后，他们受了军纪处分。</p>
<p>他记得，从此其他人都躲开他更远，只有艾默里克曾在某天紧握住他的手臂，一字一句对他说：</p>
<p>“如果你不能像个军人一样服从指挥，你只有一个选择，成为苍天的龙骑士。我会成为神殿骑士团总长，从此你只听我一个人的命令。”</p>
<p>他也记得，自己听到这句话时从脊髓升起的颤栗。这仿佛是一个诺言，又或许是一个誓言，关于未来、此生或他曾梦寐以求却又不敢奢求的一切。</p>
<p>或许这是不真实的，只是他单方面的妄想。</p>
<p>他盯着艾默里克的眼睛凝视许久，然后垂下眼帘，用看似轻描淡写的语气给出了答复。</p>
<p>“那就这样吧。”埃斯蒂尼安说，用微微颤抖的手指把和眼帘一同垂下的一缕银发别到耳后，“反正我原来也是这么打算的。”</p>
<p>数年过后，艾默里克的话已在他的脑内回转了无数次，他记得这个精灵当时的每一个表情和吐字，握住他手肘的力道仿佛还在，他知道从那一刻起，自己就在等着这一天的到来。</p>
<p>独自坐在冰冷的阳台地面，埃斯蒂尼安瞪着眼睛看了一会儿星星和流云，噌地站起了身。</p>
<p>端着艾默里克留下的烛台走进过于宽大了的房间，他发现房间的主人并没有在。于是他没头没脑地逗弄了一会儿烛火，又鬼使神差地到书架前翻了翻书，在蓝色天鹅绒面的椅子里坐了坐，最后壮起胆子让自己一头倒在了柔软的大床里。他猜这或许只是酒的缘故，并非带给了他勇气，而是让他眩晕得不想站着也不想坐着。</p>
<p>他把脸埋进云朵般的枕头，嗅着他的味道。</p>
<p>艾默里克的味道。</p>
<p>很快他就困得睁不开眼睛。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>沐浴完毕的艾默里克一边系好浴袍的腰带，一边走了进来。</p>
<p>屋子里暖暖的，壁炉的火被拢过了，阳台的门合的严严实实，就连窗帘都扯上了一多半。</p>
<p>他在床边坐了下来。</p>
<p>埃斯蒂尼安似乎已经睡熟了，他面色微红，还带着些微的酒气，呼吸饱满清晰的发出有节奏的声音。一缕头发遮在了他的脸上，艾默里克刚要伸手去拂开，龙骑士就腾地一下坐了起来。</p>
<p>他瞪着眼睛呆了两秒，然后像突然意识到什么似的而涨红了脸，飞快地从艾默里克身边跳下床，就要往刚才的阳台那边走。</p>
<p>“你去哪儿？”艾默里克问。</p>
<p>“……我有夜巡。”埃斯蒂尼安不敢回头。</p>
<p>哼。艾默里克笑了一声，仿佛龙骑士的定身咒。</p>
<p>“从明天起，我就是神殿骑士团总长。你觉得我会连这些事项的安排都搞不清楚吗？”</p>
<p>他已经来到了埃斯蒂尼安的身后，让龙骑士不得不转过身来背靠阳台的窗门。</p>
<p>他离自己很近，埃斯蒂尼安闻得到刚沐浴过的艾默里克温暖而清爽的气息。</p>
<p>“埃斯蒂尼安，你刚说了自己不会说谎。”</p>
<p>他嗫嚅了许久都找不到借口。</p>
<p>“你从酒会再到这里来，只是为了要逃走吗？”</p>
<p>“艾默里克，我……”</p>
<p>被叫了名字的精灵叹了口气，缓缓说道：“从明天起，见到我要叫长官。”</p>
<p>他伸手要为埃斯蒂尼安推开门。</p>
<p>“你走吧。”</p>
<p>但他的手被埃斯蒂尼安按住了。</p>
<p>“怎么了？”艾默里克见他不走，垂下手轻声问道。</p>
<p>就算有一头巨龙在艾默里克的背后扇动遮天蔽日的翅膀，也盖不住埃斯蒂尼安听见自己鼓动的心跳。</p>
<p>艾默里克静静地等待着，时间仿佛突然停止，在埃斯蒂尼安猛吸一口气之后又蓦然恢复了流淌。</p>
<p>许久，苍天的龙骑士在他面前单膝跪下，低下了头。</p>
<p>“你说过，我可以只听从你一个人的命令。”</p>
<p>我在没有尽头的末世挣扎。</p>
<p>我内心的仇恨永不止息。</p>
<p>“我是伊修加德的苍天龙骑。”</p>
<p>即使我一无是处。</p>
<p>即使只是我一厢情愿……</p>
<p>“我服从你，……长官。”</p>
<p>如果你接受这样的我。</p>
<p>龙骑士牵起他垂下的手，用嘴唇轻轻触碰他的指尖。</p>
<p>请你接受我。</p>
<p>“是艾默里克。”</p>
<p>精灵握住埃斯蒂尼安的手，拉他站了起来。</p>
<p>即便烛火暗淡，埃斯蒂尼安依旧看得见，那对湛蓝色的眼眸盈着热烈起来了的光芒，让他觉得脸颊发烫。</p>
<p>或许他连我说的话都早就猜到了。埃斯蒂尼安想。</p>
<p>“在这里，在只有我们两个的时候，叫我艾默里克。”</p>
<p>“艾默里克。”</p>
<p>“你准备好了吗？埃斯蒂尼安。准备好给我你的全部了吗？”</p>
<p>埃斯蒂尼安点了点头。</p>
<p>他的手依然被艾默里克握在手里，然后把他的手放在自己的胸口。</p>
<p>“那么，我就把我的心交给你。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他一次又一次的亲吻埃斯蒂尼安的嘴唇。他的身体滚热，双唇却依旧微凉，如同壁炉旁的一杯冰酒，如此甘甜，让艾默里克发出沉醉的叹息。</p>
<p>两人从窗边的小角落一路退回到埃斯蒂尼安刚刚小睡过的地方，艾默里克止住了脚步。</p>
<p>“你确定，这就是你想要的吗，埃斯蒂尼安？”</p>
<p>“我渴望你，艾默里克，一直都是。”</p>
<p>“那就好。”他的眼睛是温柔且欣喜的笑意。</p>
<p>“你呢？”埃斯蒂尼安不甘心。</p>
<p>“我现在就证明给你看，怎么样？”</p>
<p>“我……我还没洗澡。”</p>
<p>这个人竟然不自在地扭了扭身体，艾默里克哭笑不得地放开了环住他的手臂。他靠坐在床头指了个方向，又挥了挥手。</p>
<p>“傻瓜，那就快去。”他补充道，“动作快点儿。”</p>
<p>待听到浴室传出水声，艾默里克方才缓缓长出了一口气。晚间的酒宴让他有些困倦，但兴奋与狂喜交织在胸口，无数梦寐以求的画面萦绕在脑内，他不禁想，这一次他们终于无处可逃了。</p>
<p>那一年，在几乎所有人都疏远了埃斯蒂尼安的那次事件后，两人都被骑士团记过。在那之后没多久，埃斯蒂尼安就回到库尔札斯西部高地接受龙骑士特训了。几乎没能入睡的一夜过后，艾默里克在埃斯蒂尼安即将出发的清晨找到他，将一颗小小的青金石原石塞进他的手中。那也是博雷尔家族徽章的颜色。</p>
<p>记得还给我。他这样对埃斯蒂尼安说。</p>
<p>闭目回溯旧年往事的他下意识感觉到有人靠近，便睁开了双眼，接着又瞪大了眼睛。</p>
<p>没错，站在他面前的是埃斯蒂尼安。不着一缕，袒露着紧实的肌肉和瘦削的线条，以及艾默里克虽未触抚过但却熟悉来历的每一处伤疤。<br/>艾默里克坐起身，徒然张了张嘴却发不出声音，眼前的人夺走了他说话的能力，他只好伸出手，轻轻触碰对方的肌肤。</p>
<p>男人的质地是如此坚硬和顽固，他从未想过自己也可以因此而燃起炽烈的情欲。</p>
<p>被坐着的精灵两只手扣住了臀部，被对方不发一语地用鼻尖嗅着腰窝，埃斯蒂尼安的小腿几乎开始颤抖。下腹的内部被什么揪住了一般，一股热血猛地上涌，带动着两腿间的器官也昂扬起来。</p>
<p>他有些不知所措：“艾默里克！”</p>
<p>男人嗤笑了一声，伸出手指轻轻拨弄了一下涨的紫红的头部，埃斯蒂尼安屏住了呼吸。</p>
<p>“反应很好。现在躺下来。”</p>
<p>他顺从的照做了。</p>
<p>“你很有经验……”</p>
<p>“只是和女人。”艾默里克坦白道，“你呢？”</p>
<p>“我也……只是和女人。你们就在这里？”</p>
<p>“不。”他在他张开的两腿间跪下，探身凑近埃斯蒂尼安的面庞，用拇指滑过他的嘴唇，“这里只属于你。”</p>
<p>拇指被埃斯蒂尼安吮住了，舌尖舔过指腹，双颊微微用力把手指吸入口中更多。</p>
<p>“你是要在这里操我了么？”他简直是自投罗网。</p>
<p>艾默里克笑了。</p>
<p>“是的。”他点点头，“我要在这里操你，像你刺出盖尔伯格一样，反反复复的、狠狠刺到你的最深处，你的身体要记住我的形状，在我操你的时候射出来。你要喊我的名字，紧紧的吸住我，直到我射到你的里面。”</p>
<p>他用额头抵住埃斯蒂尼安，把色情的言词直接送进他的耳朵。</p>
<p>“然后我要继续操你，到我们精疲力尽，站都站不起来。”</p>
<p>埃斯蒂尼安抑制不住胸膛的起伏，发出大声的喘息。艾默里克从未说过如此下流的话，但再粗鄙的字眼，经由他之口竟也能变得美妙悦耳，煽动他迫不及待想要听到更多。</p>
<p>“是，长官。”</p>
<p>艾默里克长长地吻他的脖颈，然后叹了口气，紧紧地搂住龙骑士的身子。</p>
<p>“我还想对你做很多很多事……但是明天赴任，我还需要你站在我的身边。所以我们把激烈的留到明晚，好吗？而且今天，我想和你做爱。”</p>
<p>他始终没有停下亲吻。</p>
<p>“我想让你觉得舒服，让你永远都记得我们第一次肌肤相亲。你会把气味留在这张床上，冷风吹透铠甲的时候你就会想念我们的体温。”</p>
<p>这才是艾默里克式的情话。</p>
<p>而且他可以一边说，一边一路吻过埃斯蒂尼安的下巴，胸口，小腹，直到手轻轻拂过怒张的雄性，手指微微按住臀瓣间的入口。</p>
<p>“再说，你没用过这里吧？我不想让你疼和难受。”</p>
<p>埃斯蒂尼安羞得用手挡住脸。</p>
<p>“我又不是女人——”</p>
<p>“——所以没那么容易坏掉？”</p>
<p>“随便你怎么说……”</p>
<p>他的手被艾默里克捉住，让他藏不住自己的表情，手又被引导着碰到了和自己同样坚硬且滚烫的部分，按在上面轻轻握住。</p>
<p>“埃斯蒂尼安，我和你一样。”</p>
<p>蓝宝石后面像是有两簇跳动的火焰。</p>
<p>他抬起腿，缠住艾默里克的腰。</p>
<p>“那就不要让我再等了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>天尚未大亮。</p>
<p>没有料到会被冻醒，艾默里克摸了摸旁边空空的被窝几乎已经凉透，壁炉似乎也没了火苗，再看看阳台小窗门还留着道缝在灌风，他只好苦笑着胡乱骂了两句白毛混蛋，伸手去够丢在地上的衣衫。</p>
<p>床头一张纸条上只有一句话：“我回去穿甲。”</p>
<p>上面还压着一个青蓝色的小玩意儿。</p>
<p>一只青金石耳坠。</p>
<p>怪不得昨天做完睡下之前，埃斯蒂尼安捏着他的耳朵仔细看，想必是在确认耳洞。</p>
<p>对着镜子在左耳戴上耳坠，艾默里克轻轻晃了晃头。他把一侧乌发往耳朵后面别了一点，耳坠便能显眼的露出来。有点心满意足之后，他想了想今天要穿得像个骑士团总长，又捏起了那张小纸片看了又看。</p>
<p>背面还有一行潦草的小字：石头还给你了。</p>
<p>眼眶与喉咙忽然掀起几乎难以抑制的热度，他明白，数年前留下的那一环空缺已经合拢，他们已经践行了彼此的诺言。</p>
<p>从今天开始，就是他们两个人的又一天。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>完</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>谢谢阅读。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>